Don't You Love A Drunk?
by RedMisty14
Summary: Everyone says stupid things when they're drunk and usually the words come back to haunt you. Sometimes they can help you though. Cloud x Aeris


**Don't You Love A Drunk?**

* * *

Cloud was a little surprised to see Aeris sitting at the bar with a bottle of Bacardi Breezer and a glass half-full of the substance in front of her. He never really thought of her being a drinker. However, his feelings of surprise turned to anger as the barman leaned across and whispered something to her that made her giggle and blush. Cloud, if he was being honest, hardly ever touched alcohol, even on special occasions but he was not about to sit here and watch the man flirt with Aeris. Of course, it was only because of Aeris' innocence that he feared she would fall for the man's less than innocent words. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he was beginning to develop feelings for her that ventured beyond friendship. Nothing to do with that at all!

"Cloud?" she cried in shock as he took the stool next to her, narrowing his eyes at the barman. "I didn't think you wanted to come down!" she laughed and he turned his head to look at her, frowning as he took in her rosy cheeks and far too bright eyes.

"How much have you had?" he asked. She tilted her lips to the side and put on a thinking expression.

"A lot," she replied with a small giggle before she turned to the bartender. "Will here has been really nice to me," she smiled kindly at the man in front of her who gave a quick smirk in return.

"I bet he has," Cloud muttered, turning back to the man whose smile faltered a little on meeting Cloud's cold stare. Aeris, however, didn't notice and instead went on to explain how she and Will had been discussing the journey Avalanche were making.

"He reckons we should stay a few more nights," she said with a nod, confirming her words to herself. "Reckons that the winds and snow will hold us up, isn't it sweet of him to care?"

"Hmmm."

"Aw, are you upset Cloud? Angry?" she asked before she laughed. "Good to know things don't change," Cloud ignored the joke and watched as she downed the rest of her drink, slamming the glass on the counter as an indication that she wanted more. Cloud grabbed her wrist gently as he gave her a warning glare.

"I think you've had enough," he whispered softly. She beamed at him and patted his shoulder.

"You're such a good bodyguard, looking after me," she complimented. "I'll have to pay you back with that date soon before I forget," she smirked, nudging him playfully. Will leaned over the counter, giving Aeris a flirty smile.

"Want another sweetheart?" he asked. It took all of Cloud's willpower to not leap over the counter and punch some sense into the person as he forced the flower girl to her feet.

"She's had enough," he snarled. "She's going to bed!"

Aeris did not object at the command, in fact she seemed quite happy to sling her arm around Cloud's shoulder for support, a goofy smile all over her face. Cloud gripped her waist, guiding her up the stairs and ignoring the wolf whistles directed their way. He reached Aeris' room but then stopped, thinking that leaving her on her own while in the state she was, wasn't a good idea. So, with a sigh, he turned around and led the way to his room, searching his pockets for a key. Aeris giggled and tilted her head to the side.

"Oh, Cloud! I never had you down as the type to take advantage," she joked, hiding her mouth behind her hand as if it were the funniest thing in the world. Cloud just rolled his eyes and unlocked the door, taking her hand to guide her inside.

Almost instantly, the flower girl broke from his grasp and collapsed face down on the bed. Cloud glanced at her cautiously as he placed his keys on the bedside table and walked over, gently shaking her. Instantly, she turned over and gave him a big grin.

"Cloud, do you know how cute you are?"

His cheeks burned an unimaginable shade of red as he blinked down at her grinning form. He cleared his throat and shifted slightly.

"You're drunk," he stated with a sigh. She giggled and rolled over.

"A little bit. But it doesn't change my opinion. You are handsome and have such big muscles," as she finished the sentence, she reached up and brushed his arms slightly, making Cloud jump back and away from her. She giggled and stood up before her face suddenly went serious and a hand clasped against her mouth. Cloud groaned, knowing she was about to throw up and quickly grabbed her arm.

"Okay, let's get you to the bathroom," he commanded guiding her to the door. He made sure she was leaning over the toilet before he left her, not really wanting to be in the same room as anybody who was being sick.

She emerged a moment later, after he had heard the tap running as evidence that she had washed her face. He gave a small sympathetic smile as he guided her to the bed and tucked her in before settling himself in the small seat in the windowledge.

* * *

Aeris groaned as the sunlight hit her lids and she instantly rolled over. However, a rumbling noise was preventing her from getting back to sleep so she opened her eyes. Her head was pounding and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust and even longer for her mind to realise she was staring at Cloud standing beside the boiling kettle.

"What happened last night?" she asked, sitting up a little. She didn't care that she had awoken in Cloud's bed with him still in the room, despite how much she had drank the night before. She knew Cloud wasn't the type to take advantage.

"You had a bit too much last night and I ended up looking after you," he explained but he didn't seem angry about it. Aeris picked up that he was thinking about something.

"Thanks," she said, watching him fix her cup and hand over the drink. He just grunted in reply and sat down in the chair at the desk, staring into the mug but making no moves to drink.

"What's wrong?" she asked after a moment of watching him. He glanced up and, to her surprise, blushed a little.

"Are you normally truthful when you're drunk?" he asked, causing Aeris to raise a brow and feel a wave of nerves overflow her body.

"I...guess," she replied. "Why?"

"Well," he began, rubbing the back of his neck. "Last night you said something, which freaked me out at first but only because I couldn't believe you would think it, not because I didn't want you to feel what you said because I did, I was just amazed you know?" he asked, looking up. Aeris blinked.

"Right," she said slowly. "Could you say that again please?" she asked, not really understanding what he wanted to say at all. The Ex Soldier sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Last night, you said that I was...cute and I was wondering if that was the drink or...you," he explained, his cheeks going pink. That sentence had been as forward as Cloud had ever been with a woman so his blush was understandable. However, it was nothing compared to the colour of Aeris' face.

"I...I said that?" she wailed and she was sure her cheeks went redder when Cloud confirmed it with a small nod.

"Did you mean it? I mean, do you think...?" he began but trailed off, not wanting to repeat his self too much. She was silent for a moment before giving a quiet answer.

"Yes."

"I see," he said, half to himself as he stood up. Aeris thought he was leaving the room, perhaps thinking that he thought it was too awkward to be around her now. However, instead, he sat on the bed and gently clasped her hand. "That's good," he whispered, causing her to frown slightly as he moved in closer to her, making her breath catch in her throat.

"Because I feel the same,"

* * *


End file.
